Amor Perfeito
by Michella Mesquita
Summary: Abby e Luka: Pode um amor do passado voltar com força total, a ponto de transformar completamente duas vidas?
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DA AUTORA - Resolvi modificar um "pouquinho" os acontecimentos entre o período em que Abby e Luka retomam a relação e o episodio em que Abby decide ter o bebê

Prólogo

QUARTO DO LUKA

_Abby acorda e p__or um momento, percebe que tem algo estranho... Aquele não é o seu quarto!_

_Aos poucos vai se lembrando da noite anterior. **Meu Deus, o que eu fiz**?Pensa. **Minha intenção era apenas desabafar com Luka... Será que não consigo ter uma conversa civilizada entre quatro paredes com ele sem acabar na cama!**_

_Ela olha para o homem que dorme a seu lado e percebe que ele tem um sorriso no canto dos lábios. **E agora! Espero ele acordar? Saio de fininho? O que ele vai pensar? **_

_Quando começa a se levantar, com todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo, percebe que está nua. Detalhes íntimos da noite anterior começam a martelar em sua cabeça e, mesmo a contragosto, não consegue conter um sorriso._

_Abby sai da cama lentamente. Luka se mexe, mas não acorda. Aos poucos vai achando suas roupas. A blusa... A calça... Dá uma olhada ao redor, mas não consegue encontrar suas roupas íntimas. _**Droga! _Era só o que faltava!_**_ Recrimina-se** Como posso sair desse jeito!**_

_De quatro no chão, ela tateia embaixo da cama procurando as peças que faltam quando percebe um movimento vindo da cama. Lentamente vai se levantando. Luka olha pra ela com um sorriso irônico nos lábios..._

Capítulo Um 

NA TRIAGEM

_Passaram-se alguns dias desde a noite fatídica. Abby e Luka conversaram e, decidiram manter sua relação apenas na amizade._

_Abby está preenchendo prontuários_.

**Neela** – Dá pra você dar uma olhada em um paciente? Ele reclama de dores no peito e batimentos acelerados. Já fiz todos os exames e não detectei nada. Pode ser que esteja deixando passar alguma coisa...

**Abby** (_aérea_) – Ahn!

**Neela** – Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse... Faz dias que você está assim. Quer conversar?

**Abby** – Não... Desculpe. O que foi mesmo?

**Neela** – Meu paciente. Gostaria que você desse uma olhada...

**Abby** – Ok

_As duas se encaminham em direção ao paciente. Neela vai passando as anotações para Abby._

**Neela** – Ernest. J. Louis, 40 anos. Deu entrada no início da manhã. Chegou a desmaiar na triagem. Queixa-se de dores no peito e dificuldades para respirar. Os exames estão absolutamente normais. Mas ele continua se queixando.

**Abby** – Talvez seja apenas mais um solitário querendo um pouco de atenção. Você tentou conversar com ele?

**Neela** – Tentei... Mas ele continua afirmando sentir dores. Não tenho muito jeito pra essas coisas. Porque você não tenta?

**Abby** – Vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

_Abby caminha em direção ao paciente que está no leito recebendo oxigênio e encontra um homem baixinho, ligeiramente acima do peso. Seus olhos transmitem grande insegurança._

ENFERMARIA

**Abby** – Sr.Louis, sou a Dr. Lockart. O senhor deu entrada queixando-se de dores no peito. No entanto, seus exames não mostraram nenhuma anormalidade.

_O paciente tira a máscara e interrompe exasperado_ – Já falei que estou sentindo dores! Porque ninguém acredita! (_levanta-se e faz menção de retirar-se_)

**Abby **– Calma. Quero ajudá-lo

**Paciente** – Faz tempo que me sinto mal. Como se alguém passasse com um rolo compressor em cima do meu peito. Procurei um médico e ele falou a mesma coisa. Que os exames estão normais... Mas hoje está pior. Está difícil respirar... Só que ninguém acredita (_nervoso_) **Vou embora**!

_Abby segura o paciente pelos ombros e faz que ele sente-se no leito._

**Abby** – Escute (_senta-se na sua frente_) Sr. Louis... Não estou dizendo que não acredito em você... Quero ajudá-lo!

_O paciente mostra-se mais calmo. Abby continua._ – O fato de seus exames estarem normais não significa que você não esteja sentindo nada... Significa apenas que pode não ser algo físico.

_Ele olha pra Abby sem entender_ – Quer dizer que você acha que eu estou inventando? Que pode ser coisa da minha cabeça? (_levanta-se agitado_) **Não estou louco!**

**Abby** – Por favor, sente-se. Não estou dizendo isso.

_O paciente senta-se novamente_

_Abby continua_ – Preste atenção. Muitas vezes nosso corpo reage de maneira estranha quando passamos por certas situações e nos dá a impressão de ser alguma doença. Há quanto tempo vem sentindo estas dores?

**Paciente** – Alguns meses... Quer dizer que se o exame não mostrar nenhum problema vocês não podem fazer nada! Foi isso que o médico disse no outro dia...

_A porta se abre. Malik entra_

**Malik** – Vítima de atropelamento chegando em um minuto!

_Abby olha para Malik e para o paciente_

**Abby** – Sr. Louis, preciso sair, mas volto logo.

_Abby sai seguida por Malik._

_Duas horas depois Abby volta procurando o paciente, mas ele não se encontra._

TRIAGEM

**Abby** – Frank, você viu o paciente que chegou queixando-se de dores no peito!

**Frank** – Foi embora.

**Abby **– Como isso aconteceu!

**Frank** (_irônico_) – Ele falou que os exames estavam normais e passou por aquela porta. Um passo, depois outro...

**Abby** – Engraçadinho! Porque ninguém impediu?

**Frank** – E eu lá tenho cara de babá de marmanjo! Se os exames estavam normais, ele não estava doente. Se ele não está doente, pode ir onde bem entender.

_Abby encara Frank, pensativa._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dois 

NO HOSPITAL

_Passaram-se duas semanas Abby chega para o plantão noturno_.

**Jerry** – Tem um paciente te esperando.

**Abby** (_estranhando_) – Quem!

**Jerry **– Não quis se identificar. Disse que só falaria com você. Está aqui há horas.

**Abby** – Onde?

_Jerry aponta com a cabeça para a triagem._

_Abby encaminha-se para a triagem e vê um rosto ligeiramente familia_r.

**Abby** – Pois não.

**Paciente** – Você não se lembra...

_Abby permanece calada_.

**Paciente** – Estive aqui há alguns dias com dores no peito

**Abby** – Ah sim... Senhor...

**Paciente** – Louis.

**Abby** – Você foi embora.

**Paciente** – É... Estava confuso. Durante estes dias pensei no que você falou. Gostaria de conversar com você.

**Abby** – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

**Paciente** – É complicado...

_Paramédicos entram trazendo vítima de queimaduras graves._

**Abby** – Não posso falar agora. Tenho que atender este caso. Mas gostaria que você esperasse.

**Paciente** – Eu prometo.

_Abby sai em direção aos paramédicos _

_Uma hora depois. Abby e Neela estão conversando do lado de fora do PS._

**Neela** – E o Kovac?

**Abby** (_desviando o olhar_) – Como assim!

**Neela** – Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer...

**Abby** – Decidimos continuar como estamos.

_Neela encara Abby_. – E como vocês estão?

**Abby **_(desconversando)_ – Ai, meu Deus! Esqueci um paciente na triagem.

**Neela** (_Irônica)_ – Você anda com a cabeça nas nuvens! Por que será!

**Abby** – Engraçadinha... **Você **deveria ir atender este paciente. Lembra-se, alguns dias atrás, do homem que se queixava de dores no peito e seus exames estavam todos normais!

**Neela** – Não... Na verdade, não. Mas se você quiser eu atendo.

**Abby** – Pode deixar... Ele quer falar comigo

_Abby sai._

NA TRIAGEM

_O paciente continua sentado no mesmo lugar em que Abby o deixou, olhando para o vazio._

**Abby **– Desculpe a demora.

**Paciente** – Tudo bem... Podemos conversar! As dores continuam...

**Abby** – Seus exames estavam normais...

**Paciente** – Eu sei... Andei pensando no que você disse. (_Olha para os lados. reticente)_

**Abby **– Venha comigo

_Abby e o paciente encaminham-se para a enfermaria_.

_O paciente olha pra baixo, evitando encarar Abby. _

**Abby** – Bem, quando as dores começaram!

**Paciente** – Ninguém pode me ajudar...

**Abby** – Escute. Eu só vou saber se posso te ajudar quando você falar o que está acontecendo.

_O paciente hesita, mas acaba falando. _

**Paciente** – Sou um completo fracasso...

_Abby apenas escuta._

**Paciente** – Tudo na minha vida sempre deu errado. Eu... (_gagueja)_ eu...

**Abby** – Tenha calma. Estou ouvindo

_O paciente torce as mãos, nervoso._

**Sr. Louis** – Eu mudei para cá há pouco tempo. Logo depois da minha mãe falecer. Não conseguia mais voltar pra casa...

_Abby está calada. O paciente continua_ – Achei que aqui as coisas iam melhorar. Mas não, acho que ficou pior. Quer dizer... Não havia o que ficar pior. Não tinha amigos lá... E aqui também não tenho... Tinha uma droga de emprego, e aqui a situação não melhorou. A única pessoa que me entendia era minha mãe. Mas ela não está mais aqui.

_Sr. Louis gagueja muito. Seus olhos estão marejados_.

**Sr. Louis** – Não tenho ninguém.

**Abby** – Ninguém é completamente só. Você não tem nenhum amigo?

**Sr. Louis** – Não... Havia uma garota...

_Sr.Louis gagueja muito, quase não consegue falar..._

**Abby** – Vocês namoravam?

**Sr. Louis** – Sim... Eu achava que sim... Quando a pedi em casamento ela riu e disse que nunca se uniria a um perdedor como eu...

_Sr. Louis está sentado e balança o tronco para frente continuamente. Sua voz falha, e ele chora convulsivamente_.

**Sr. Louis** – Depois disso, as dores começaram... No início não era nada... Mas foram ficando mais fortes a ponto de pensar que estava morrendo... A ponto de deixar de trabalhar. Quase fui demitido... Já pensei em me matar...

**Abby** – Talvez suas dores tenham fundo emocional. Você gostaria de conversar com um terapeuta?

**Sr. Louis** – Não sou louco...

**Abby** – Eu sei... Não estou dizendo isso. Você passou por muita coisa. Às vezes conversar ajuda...

**Sr. Louis** – Já estou conversando com você...

**Abby** – Só que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada. Quem sabe se você conversar com um profissional ajude

_O paciente apenas encara Abby_

**Abby** – Escute... Você perdeu duas pessoas que amava num curto espaço de tempo. Sente-se abandonado... Solitário. Eu sei que é difícil. Mas você precisa tocar sua vida pra frente. Fazer amigos... Encontrar alguém que goste de você...

_O paciente está calado_

**Abby** – Talvez a terapia ajude. Não estou dizendo que vai resolver todos os seus problemas... Quanto a sua mãe, infelizmente nada que eu disser vai fazer com que ela volte...

**Sr. Louis** – Eu sei...

**Abby** – E a garota... Se ela a ponto de falar que você era um fracassado, talvez ela não seja a garota certa...

**Sr. Louis** – Eu a amava...

**Abby** – Mas ela não o merecia...

**Sr. Louis** – É verdade...

**Abby** – Vou chamar a terapeuta.

**Sr. Louis** – Não! Por favor... Eu preciso pensar mais um pouco em tudo que você disse. (_olha nos olhos de Abby_)... Obrigado...

_O paciente levanta-se e sai. Abby acompanha-o com o olhar. Pensativa._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Três 

NO PS

_Alguns dias depois Luka chega à triagem e vê flores sobre o balcão._

**Kerry** – Atrasado de novo!

**Luka** – Bom dia pra você também! Recebendo flores!

**Kerry** – São pra Abby

**Morris** – É a terceira vez esta semana. E ela diz que não sabe de quem é... Requisitada a nossa garota!

_Luka fulmina Morris com o olhar e sai._

**Morris** – O que deu nele!

**Frank **(irônico) – Você não faz idéia?

SALA DE SUTURAS

_As horas passam. O PS está fervilhando. Todos os médicos estão atendendo vários pacientes. _

_Luka e Abby por pouco não se chocam._

**Abby** – Ei! Faz tempo que não te vejo. Tudo bem!

**Luka **(_irônico_) – Você é que está bem. Recebendo flores...

**Abby** – Pois é. E o pior é que ninguém acredita quando falo que não sei de quem são.

**Luka** – Sei...

_Morris entra_ – Kovac! Weaver está te chamando.

**Luka** (_exasperado_) – Já estou indo!

**Morris** – Ela disse pra vir rápido!

**Luka** (_gritando_) – Ela que espere!

**Morris** (_olhando pra Abby_) – Nossa! Que mau humor!

_Abby fica calada sem encarar Luka._

_Após o tumultuado plantão Abby dirige-se para o metrô quando escuta alguém chamando._

_Ela vira-se e vê uma pessoa vindo em sua direção._

**Abby** – Sr. Louis...

**Sr. Louis** – Eu pensei em tudo que você disse... A terapia seria realizada aqui no hospital?

**Abby **– Sim. Se você quiser amanhã mesmo falo com o terapeuta e marco uma avaliação.

**Sr. Louis** – Quero.

**Abby** – Tudo bem

_Abby vira-se e continua seu trajeto_

**Sr. Louis** – Dra. Lockart!

_Abby volta-se_

**Sr. Louis** – Obrigada por tudo.

_Os dias passam... Muita coisa acontece. Inacreditavelmente Neela e Gallant resolvem casar-se de uma hora pra outra. Neste dia, Abby e Luka entregam-se à paixão e iniciam um novo relacionamento._

_A pedido de Abby tudo fica em segredo. A felicidade de ambos é evidente._

_A_PARTAMENTO DA ABBY

_Abby está com Luka. A campainha toca._

**Abby** (_abrindo a porta_) – Pois não.

**Entregador**_ (segurando um buquê de rosas_) – Dra. Lockart? Assine aqui, por favor.

**Abby** – Para mim! (_olha para as flores, desconcertada_) Deve haver algum engano.

**Luka** – O que foi?

**Abby** – Flores... O cartão está no meu nome, mas não tem remetente... Não foi você, foi?

**Luka**_ (um pouco nervoso_) – Não... Você andou saindo com mais alguém!

**Abby **(_irônica_) – Talvez o bonitão do segundo andar. Mas já deixei bem claro que não quero nada com ele. **O que você acha!**

**Luka** – Tem só uma semana que estamos juntos. Pode ter tido alguém antes. Você andou recebendo muitas flores no hospital.

**Abby** (_visivelmente magoada_) – Claro que não! Agora se você não acredita... (_sai da sala_)

_Luka vai atrás de Abby_

**Luka **– Ei... (_beija seu pescoço_) Não disse que não acredito. Só achei estranho.

**Abby **(_desvencilhando-se_) – Eu não tenho idéia de que seja! Nem estas, nem as que recebi no hospital. Antes de voltarmos tinha um tempão que não saia com ninguém. E agora... Todos os meus momentos livres passo com você.

**Luka**_ (abraçando-a_) – Tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso e aproveitar o tempo que temos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Quatro 

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby está distraída, guardando suas coisas em seu armário. Prepara-se pra ir pra casa. Luka chega por trás_

**Abby**_ (pulando assustada_) – Você precisa parar de chegar de mansinho deste jeito.

**Luka** _(beijando Abby_) – É que gosto de te ver toda arrepiada... Vai pra casa?

**Abby** – Vou.

**Luka** – Pra minha ou pra sua?

**Abby** – Pra minha. Preciso dar um jeito na minha bagunça.

**Luka** – Te vejo depois?

**Abby** – Ok

_Abby caminha em direção ao metrô. É quase noite. Por um momento ela tem a impressão de que alguém a observa. Para. Olha ao redor. Como não vê ninguém continua seu trajeto._

CASA DA ABBY

_Abby está em casa olhando desanimada para a bagunça. **Bem, é melhor começar logo**. Começa a recolher objetos espalhados pela sala, entre eles várias peças de roupa. Encontra uma calcinha escondida atrás do sofá._

_Sorri. **Esse Luka...**_

_Ela dirige-se ao banheiro com as roupas. Está colocando-as no cesto quando seus olhos encontram um pacote de absorventes íntimos. **Ei, que dia é hoje!**_

_Abby faz alguns cálculos mentalmente. **Estou atrasada vários dias... Estranho. Isso nunca acontece comigo**. Por um momento uma estranha sensação passa por seu estomago. Abby olha-se no espelho._

_**Será!... Não... Não pode ser... Eu e Luka tomamos todas as precauções...** Abby para por um momento. **Será que haviam tomado todas as precauções todas às vezes!**_

_Abby sai do banheiro e larga-se no sofá. Seu animo para faxina já era._

_**Bem... Teve aquela** **vez**... (Abby sorri). _

_**Teve aquele outro dia no**... (o sorriso foge de seu rosto)_

_**E ainda teve..**._

_Abby fecha os olhos, desanimada. **Quem ela pensa que é! Uma adolescente irresponsável?** Ou pelo menos andou agindo como uma. **E o Luka também não ajuda muito...**_

_Analisando todas as situações ela conclui que sim. Tem todas as possibilidades de estar grávida._

_**Bem... Não posso me desesperar... Vou aguardar mais uns dias. Talvez seja apenas um atraso...**_

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby está aguardando resultados de exames de um paciente._

**Chunny** – Tem um paciente com um corte feio na mão. Disse que quer ser atendido por você. Está ocupada?

**Abby** – Não muito. Ele está na sala de suturas!

**Chunny** – Sim

_Ambas encaminham-se para a sala de suturas._

**Abby** – Sr. Louis...

**Sr. Louis** – Tive um pequeno acidente.

**Abby** – Nossa! O negocio foi feio... Vai precisar de pontos. Como aconteceu?

**Sr. Louis** – Estava preparando o almoço. O telefone tocou. Acho que me assustei. Quando vi estava com a mão coberta de sangue.

**Abby** – Vamos tratar isso (_virando-se para Chunny_) traga o kit de suturas.

_Chunny pega o kit e passa a assistir Abby enquanto ela sutura a mão do paciente._

**Sr. Louis** – Nunca mais te vi...

**Abby** – Muito trabalho. Como vai a terapia!

**Sr. Louis** – Indo... Espero que adiante.

_Abby continua fazendo a sutura._

**Abby **– Bonita tatuagem. (_referindo-se a flor de Liz que o paciente tem no braço_)

**Sr. Louis** – É... Fiz em homenagem a minha mãe. Era a flor preferida dela.

**Abby** – Está pronto. Não molhe esta mão até os pontos caírem.

_Sr. Louis olha para Abby_ – Podemos conversar?

_A porta se abre. Neela entra._

**Neela** – Abby, precisamos de você.

**Abby** (_virando-se para o paciente_) – Não vai dar. Estão me chamando.

_Sr. Louis apenas olha para Abby._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco 

NO HOSPITAL

_Os dias passam, é véspera de natal. Abby está no metrô indo para o trabalho. Embora ainda não tenha feito nenhum exame, tem certeza que está grávida. **Tenho que contar ao Luka **Pensa. **Qual será a reação dele**..._

_Ela está perdida em seus pensamentos quando sente alguém tocando em seu ombro._

**Abby** – Sr. Louis!

**Sr. Louis** – Como está doutora?

**Abby** – Bem. Indo para terapia?

**Sr. Louis** – É. Está me fazendo muito bem.

**Abby** – Fico feliz por você.

_Os dois permanecem calados por um momento_

**Sr. Louis** – Conheci outra garota...

_Abby permanece calada_

**Sr. Louis** – Ela se importa comigo

**Abby** – Espero que de certo.

**Sr**. **Louis **– Desta vez dará.

_O metrô para, as portas se abrem, ambos descem._

**Sr. Louis** – Está indo para o hospital? Posso acompanhá-la? (_gagueja_) Estou indo pra lá também.

**Abby** – Neste caso...

_Os dois dirigem-se em silencio para o P.S._

**Abby** – Não sabia que a terapia estava funcionando na véspera de natal.

_Sr. Louis permanece em silencio._

_Chegam ao hospital. Neela está na porta_

**Abby** – Bem. Preciso trabalhar. Boa sorte.

**Sr. Louis** – Obrigada mais uma vez.

_Abby caminha em direção a Neela_

**Neela** – Quem é?

**Abby** – Um paciente que indiquei para a terapia. Encontrei com ele no metrô

**Neela** – Parece ser um sujeito meio estranho... Não sabia que a psiquiatria funcionava hoje.

**Abby** – Nem eu.

_O dia transcorre tão normal quanto possível para a véspera de natal. Todos estão atarefados com os pacientes e com os preparativos da confraternização natalina._

_É noite. Todos aqueles que não se encontram de plantão passam na lanchonete para festejar o natal com os amigos._

_Depois da troca de presentes Abby e Luka se retiram para conversar. Estão caminhando._

**Abby** – Estas três últimas semanas... Bem, eu não teria fantasiado melhor.

**Luka** – Pra mim também.

**Abby** – Há muito, muito tempo que eu não me sentia tão bem. Não quero estragar tudo

_Luka para e olha pra ela_ – Não vai. Eu prometo

Abby suspira 

**Luka** – O que foi!

**Abby** – Estou grávida!

_Luka olha pra ela como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bomba..._

_Ou um terremoto..._

_Ou as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!_

_**Por favor, diga alguma coisa. **Pensa. **Não fique me encarando deste jeito!**_

**Luka** (_visivelmente abalado_) – Como...

**Abby** – Não se atreva a perguntar como isso aconteceu! (_vira-se de costas, irritada_)

**Luka **(_obrigando-a a encará-lo_) – Calma. Estamos juntos nisso. Vai ficar tudo bem...

_Abby e Luka estão no apartamento dela. Luka a observa enquanto dorme. **Abby grávida! Como isso foi acontecer? **Como se ele não soubesse... **Não andamos tomando muitas precauções**... Recrimina-se. _

_Ainda está em estado de choque. Meio anestesiado... **Um filho... **Sorri olhando para ela. **Não seria nada mal...**_

_Os dias passam. Abby fez os exames para a confirmação da gravidez. Está angustiada. Não sabe se deve ou não ter este filho. Luka não a pressiona, mas ela sabe que, no fundo, ele gostaria que ela levasse a gravidez adiante._

APARTAMENTO DE ABBY

_Luka e Abby estão assistindo vídeos. A situação está meio estranha. Ninguém toca no assunto da gravidez. Mas há alguma coisa pendente._

_O telefone toca._

**Abby** – Alô... Alô!

**Luka **– Quem é!

**Abby** (D_esligando o telefone_) – Estranho... Ninguém fala nada. Aconteceu várias vezes nesta semana. Ligam várias vezes por dia. Eu percebo que tem alguém do outro lado, mas nunca respondem.

_O telefone toca novamente. Antes que Abby possa atender Luka atende._

_A pessoa do outro lado desliga o telefone de forma ríspida._

**Luka** – Seja quem for, acho que não gostou muito de ouvir a minha voz... Por que não me contou isso antes!

**Abby** (_sentando-se_) – Não sei... Acho que não dei muita importância ao fato.

**Luka **(_senta-se ao lado dela_) – Abby... Você andou recebendo muitas flores no hospital. Depois começou a receber em casa. Eu sei que isto continua acontecendo. Já percebi que você joga fora. Agora estas ligações. Já pensou em procurar a policia?

**Abby** – E vou falar o que! Não estou sendo ameaçada ou coisa parecida... (_Para de falar pensativa)_

**Luka** – O que foi!

**Abby** – Há alguns dias atrás, tive a impressão de estar sendo seguida. Mas não havia ninguém.

**Luka** (_irritado)_ – Você devia ter me contado!

**Abby** – Acho que era só impressão. Ando meio distraída estes dias. Não vamos brigar por causa disso.

**Luka** – Tudo bem. Mas prometa que se acontecer de novo você me fala

**Abby – **Prometo.

_Os dois voltam a assistir vídeos. Luka está pensativo e preocupado._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis 

SAÍDA DO HOSPITAL

_Abby está indo pra casa após seu plantão. Dirige-se ao metrô quando ouve uma voz conhecida._

**Sr. Louis** – Dra. Lockart!

Abby vira-se 

**Sr. Louis** – Está indo embora? Posso acompanhá-la?

**Abby** – Não é necessário, obrigada.

_Luka vem em sua direção. Abraça-a_

**Abby** (_Sorrindo_) – Já falei pra você não fazer isso.

**Luka** – Não tem ninguém olhando... Está indo pra casa? Vou levá-la ate o metrô. (_beija-a_)

**Abby **(_tentando desvencilhar-se_) – Vai chegar atrasado de novo...

**Luka** – Já estou acostumado com as broncas da Weaver...

_Os dois seguem abraçados em direção ao metrô. Abby não nota que o Sr. Louis continua parado olhando a cena._

_Passaram-se alguns dias. Abby não tomou nenhuma decisão em relação a sua gravidez. Sente-se culpada, pois sabe que mesmo sem pressioná-la Luka gostaria de ter uma resposta. **Mas não sei se estou pronta para decidir ainda**. Ela sabe que não tem muito tempo se decidir pelo... Uma lagrima escapa de seus olhos. Abby olha para o homem que dorme ao seu lado. **Eu sei que ele será um excelente pai. Mas será que eu consigo ser uma boa mãe?**_

CASA DA ABBY

_São sete horas da manhã. Abby prepara-se para ir ao hospital. Luka está com ela._

**Luka** – Vou passar em casa pra trocar de roupa. Se eu chegar deste jeito o que vão pensar de mim? (_sorri_)

**Abby** – Vão pensar que você dormiu dentro da máquina de lavar...

**Luka** – Ou que passei a noite fazendo amor alucinadamente... (_Beija Abby_)

**Abby** – Luka... Não posso me atrasar…

**Luka** – Desmancha prazeres! Te encontro mais tarde?

**Abby** – Sim (_dirige-se a porta_)

_Abby abre a porta e solta um grito. Luka corre ao seu encontro_

**Luka** – O que foi... (_a frase morre em sua boca quando olha para porta_) Vou chamar a polícia!

_Abby está sentada no sofá. Visivelmente abalada. Luka olha novamente para a porta. No chão, várias fotos dela, todas cobertas de sangue. Há um rastro de sangue pelo corredor._

_Um policial está analisando a cena. Outro interroga Abby._

**Policial** – Tem idéia de quem possa ter feito isso? Um antigo namorado talvez? Recebeu alguma ameaça?

**Abby** – Não...

**Luka** – Ela andou recebendo telefonemas. E flores...

**Policial** – Sabe que mandou?

**Abby** – Não. Nunca dei muita importância.

**Policial** – Não tem nenhum bilhete. Nenhuma ameaça. É complicado, mas vamos fazer o possível para descobrir. Sugiro que não ande sozinha por alguns dias.

**Luka** – Vou ligar pra Weaver e avisar que você não vai trabalhar hoje.

**Abby** – Não, é melhor...

**Luka **_(interrompendo)_ – Pelo menos uma vez não discuta comigo!

**Abby** – Não é isso. Só não quero ficar sozinha em casa.

**Luka** – Deus! Claro que não!(_abraça-a_) Vou ficar com você.

_Abby sorri. Luka olha pra ela._

_Abby está deitada, adormecida no colo de Luka. Ele olha pra ela **Está assustada, mas não quer admitir.** Pensa. **Quem será esse sujeito! **Lembra-se das flores que ela andou recebendo. **Quem teria sido? **Desde o início havia ficado cismado. **Cismado! Não... Admita Luka, você ficou foi louco de ciúmes...**_

_Mas agora ele está realmente preocupado. Havia várias fotos... E as flores, os telefonemas... Com certeza alguém estava seguindo Abby..._

NO HOSPITAL

**Weaver** – Frank ligue para o Ray e veja se ele pode vir cobrir a Abby hoje. Kovac ligou dizendo que ela não pode vir.

**Frank** (_irônico_) – Kovac é! Acho melhor ligar para o Pratt pra ver se ele pode vir também... Duvido que o croata apareça por aqui hoje.

_Paramédicos entram_ – Tentativa de suicido, sujeito não identificado. Foi encontrado por um mendigo num beco há algumas quadras daqui. Está estável, mas alterado mentalmente. Deu um trabalhão para trazê-lo.

_Weaver segue a maca onde um homem baixinho debate-se _– Chunny prepare o kit de sutura. (_para o paciente_) – Escute. Precisamos ver estes cortes. Se você não ficar quieto serei obrigada a amarrá-lo!

_O paciente se acalma e é levado para a enfermaria._

**Weaver** – Bem, não posso dizer que a situação está bonita. Mas vai sobreviver.

_O paciente permanece quieto enquanto Chunny limpa os cortes. **Este homem não me é estranho** pensa ela.._.

_Weaver examina o paciente_. – Por sorte você foi encontrado a tempo e não perdeu muito sangue. Você fez uso de drogas?

_O paciente não responde._

**Weaver** (_para Chunny_) – Peça exame toxicológico e chame alguém da psiquiatria. Daqui a pouco venho suturá-lo. Ele está fisicamente bem.

_Minutos depois weaver entra e encontra Chunny desmaiada no chão..._

**Weaver** (_gritando_) – Preciso de ajuda aqui! (D_irige-se a Chunny_) - Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

**Chunny** – Não sei direito. Estava preparando a anestesia e tudo ficou escuro.

_Weaver olha ao redor e vê uma bandeja espalhada no chão. O paciente não se encontra lá_

**Weaver** – Deixe-me examina-la. Meu Deus! Alguém acertou você... Onde está o paciente?(_gritando_) Alguém chame a segurança!

**Malik** (_entrando_) – O que aconteceu?

**Weaver** – Alguém acertou ela. Onde está a segurança!

**Malik** – Saíram atrás de um louco que passou pela porta correndo ensangüentado _(para Chunny_) - Você está bem?

**Chunny** – Só um pouco tonta.

**Weaver** – Cuide dela. Vou ver o que aconteceu. (_dirige-se a recepção_)

RECEPÇÃO

Frank está sentado. Há um corte em sua testa 

**Weaver** – O que aconteceu! Onde estão os seguranças?

**Jerry **– Saíram atrás de um sujeito que passou por aqui correndo. Estava com as roupas cobertas de sangue. Frank tentou segura-lo e ele o agrediu.

**Weaver** (_para Frank_) – Você está bem? Está ferido?

**Frank** – Só o meu orgulho... O cara saiu feito louco! Ninguém conseguiu segurá-lo.

_Os seguranças retornam sem o paciente_.

**Weaver** – Onde ele está?

**Segurança** – Não conseguimos pegá-lo. O desgraçado foi em direção ao metrô e sumiu na multidão.

**Weaver** – Chame a polícia. Ele não pode estar longe. (_para Jerry) – _Peça para alguém vir ver este corte no Frank. Vou ver a Chunny

SALA DE SUTURAS.

_Weaver está examinando Chunny que, apesar da pancada e do susto, está bem._

**Weaver** – Não foi nada sério apesar de tudo. Se quiser pode ir pra casa.

**Chunny **(_pensativa_) – Tenho impressão que já vi aquele sujeito antes.

**Weaver** – Onde!

**Chunny** – Não consigo me lembrar...

**Weaver – **Se você se lembrar me avise. Vou falar com os policiais.

_Uma semana se passou. Apesar de não haver nenhuma pista sobre o sujeito que deixou as fotos em sua casa, Abby procura seguir com a sua rotina. Às vezes tem a impressão de estar sendo seguida, mas prefere não comentar nada com Luka**. Ele já está preocupado demais... **_

_Abby lembra-se que nunca mais conversaram em relação ao bebê. **Acho que ele não quer me pressionar. Eu mesmo, com toda esta loucura acabei esquecendo que estou grávida! E o pior é que continuo sem saber o que fazer.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Sete 

CASA DO LUKA

_É noite, Abby prepara-se para ir para o hospital._

**Luka** – Vai pra casa?

**Abby** – Não. Vou direto para o hospital. Pego até as quatro da manhã.

**Luka** – Bem... (_desconcertado_)

**Abby** – O que foi?

**Luka** – Pedi para a Weaver tirar você dos plantões noturnos.

**Abby** – O que!

**Luka** – É... As flores... Os telefonemas... E agora as fotos em sua casa. Achei melhor que você não trabalhasse durante a noite.

**Abby** – Não seria melhor que **eu** decidisse isso?

**Luka **– Abby... Pense bem. Ninguém sabe o que este louco quer!

**Abby** (_irritada_) – Mesmo assim é a minha vida! Você não pode decidir as coisas por mim e simplesmente me comunicar.

**Luka** - Não se esqueça que você está grávida.

**Abby** – É só o que importa, não é! Não se esqueça que ainda não tomei nenhuma decisão a respeito disso!

**Luka **– Você está sendo injusta!

_Abby pega a sua bolsa e dirige-se a porta. Está furiosa. **Quem ele pensa que é para decidir a que horas posso trabalhar!**_

**Luka** – Aonde você vai?

**Abby** – Ter uma conversinha com a Weaver.

**Luka** – Vou com você.

**Abby** – Não. Ainda sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim!

_Abby sai batendo a porta_

HOSPITAL

_Weaver está atendendo um paciente. Abby chega_

**Abby** – Podemos conversar? Está ocupada?

**Weaver** – Só um minuto

_Ambas dirigem-se a sala de descanso_

**Weaver** – Imaginei que você viesse me procurar...

**Abby** – Ele não tem o direito de pedir que você altere meus horários sem me consultar...

**Weaver** – Abby, você está sendo irracional... Luka me contou tudo. Ele está preocupado. Você está sendo seguida!

**Abby** – Ninguém pode afirmar isso. Pode ser só impressão minha.

**Weaver** – E o resto? Como esse sujeito conseguiu as fotos?

_Abby permanece calada_

**Weaver** – Sou a chefe aqui! E até que esta situação seja resolvida eu decido que você não irá tirar plantões à noite!

_Abby sai do hospital sem se importar com o encontrão que dá em Morris. Está muito furiosa! **Se encontrar Luka, não sei do que sou capaz...**_

_Ela está caminhando, tentando se acalmar. **Luka se preocupa com o bebê**. Pensa. **Mas ainda não tomei nenhuma decisão...**_

_**Ele não pode decidir as coisas por mim e simplesmente me comunicar. Se tivéssemos conversado, eu teria concordado. Mas não... **Abby suspira._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Oito 

NO HOSPITAL

_Dois dias se passaram.. **Abby não me ligou **pensa Luka. **Eu sabia que ela ia ficar irritada. Irritada! Bondade minha... Ela ficou furiosa!** Ele sabe que deveria ter falado com ela **Mas ela é tão independente**. Não sabia se ela iria concordar. **Ela pensa que só me preocupo com o bebê... Nem lembrei deste detalhe!**_

_**Detalhe... Ainda não conversamos direito sobre isso. Ela ainda não me falou o que pretende. Vou ligar tentar esclarecer que fiquei preocupado foi com ela**._

_Luka pega o telefone e faz a ligação. O telefone nem chega a tocar. Luka desliga. **Vou deixar que ela se acalme. Ela está na escala e daqui a pouco chega. Aí tento conversar.**_

CASA DA ABBY

_Ela está no banheiro, se arrumando para o plantão. **Luka não me ligou... Ainda bem! Tão cedo não quero falar com ele**. Ainda está irritada. Evitando encontrar com ele no hospital. **Será motivo pra tanto...** Pensa **Acho que são os hormônios.** Lembra-se que acordou enjoada. **Luka não ficou sabendo...**_

_Abby examina-se no espelho. De frente... De perfil... **Continuo a mesma. Quem diria que tem um bebê dentro de mim... **Toca o ventre._

_Abby dirige-se a sala e pega a bolsa. A campainha toca. **Luka.** Pensa. **Se ele acha que vamos trocar algumas palavras e vou esquecer o que ele fez está enganado...** Abre a porta._

**Abby** – Você!

_Sente uma pancada na cabeça. Tudo escurece._

NO HOSPITAL

_Luka olha para o relógio..._

_Olha para a entrada..._

_Entram paramédicos seguidos pela polícia_. – Assalto em posto de gasolina. Frentista ferido. Tiro no abdômen.

_Kerry e Luka dirigem-se ao paciente._

**Kerry** – A coisa está feia aqui! _Para Chunny_ – Peça quatro unidades de O-!

**Policial** – Precisamos da descrição do assaltante.

**Kerry** – E nós precisamos garantir que ele sobreviva (_leva o paciente_)

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Abby abre os olhos lentamente. Está deitada no escuro. Tenta se mexer. Percebe que está amarrada... _

_Aos poucos vai se lembrando. **A campainha... Ele...**_

_Seus olhos vão se acostumando à escuridão. Ela percebe um vulto que a observa._

NO HOSPITAL

_Uma hora depois com o paciente já estável sendo levado a cirurgia, Kerry vai falar com os policiais._

**Policial** – Como ele está? Podemos vê-lo?

**Kerry** – Ele está indo para a cirurgia. Não podem esperar até que seja operado?

**Policial** – Ouça doutora. Já é o quarto assalto a postos de gasolina neste mês. O sujeito está ficando cada vez mais perigoso. No inicio só assaltava. Agora feriu uma pessoa. Precisamos pegar a descrição o quanto antes... Antes que ele acabe matando alguém!

**Kerry** _(suspira)_ – Está bem. Mas tentem não cansá-lo demais (_para Chunny_) Vá com eles e assegure-se que não irão pressionar demais o paciente.

**Chunny** – Ok

_Chunny acompanha os policiais até o frentista baleado. Luka está com ele_

**Luka** – Pois não

**Policial** – Precisamos fazer algumas perguntas para a vítima.

**Luka** (_para o paciente_) – Estes policiais precisam interrogá-lo. Tudo bem?

**Paciente** _(fraco)_ – Sim...

**Policial** – Precisamos que você forneça a descrição do assaltante. Viu como ele era?

**Paciente** – Não... Foi tudo muito rápido

**Policial** – Não notou nenhum detalhe? Qualquer coisa...

**Paciente** – Bem... Não tenho muita certeza. Ele tinha uma marca no braço. Parecia uma tatuagem... Uma flor ou coisa parecida.

**Chunny** (_assustada_) – A tatuagem!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nove 

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Abby tenta falar algo. Percebe que está amordaçada. Um homem baixinho ligeiramente acima do peso aproxima-se..._

_Ele toca no rosto de abby..._

_Ela tenta se mexer, mas não consegue._

**Homem** – Fique calma. Eu nunca a machucaria... (_passa a mão em seus cabelos_) – Vou tirar a mordaça, mas você não pode gritar... (_tira a mordaça de Abby_)

**Abby** (_sua voz soa fraca e assustada_) – Era você o tempo todo! Sr. Louis...

**Sr. Louis** – Não se preocupe, estou aqui. Não vou perdê-la desta vez...

Abby olha para ele apavorada 

NO HOSPITAL

**Luka **(_para Chunny_) – O que aconteceu? Você está pálida!

**Chunny** – O sujeito que me acertou no outro dia. Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar... A tatuagem...

**Luka **(_sem entender nada)_ – Como? Alguém acertou você?

**Policial** – Você conhece alguém que tem esta tatuagem?

**Chunny** – Um sujeito que tentou se matar. Enquanto eu preparava a sutura, ele me acertou e fugiu. Eu sabia que já tinha visto ele antes!

**Policial** – Você pode descrevê-lo?

**Chunny** – Não... Só lembro por causa da tatuagem. Ele veio aqui há alguns dias para um curativo. Acho que quem atendeu foi a Abby. É... Foi ela sim. Lembro que ela comentou da flor de Liz que ele tinha no braço...

**Luka **_(entendendo cada vez menos)_ – A Abby!

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

**Abby **– Por que?

**Sr. Louis** – Sssh... Está tudo bem... Estou aqui Rachel. Vou proteger você.

**Abby** – Sr. Louis, você não se lembra? Meu nome é Abby. Dr. Lockart. Sou médica…

_O Sr. Louis olha para o vazio_. – Eu te amava tanto... Você me desprezou! (_grita_) Mas agora... (_olha para Abby)_ Vamos ficar juntos...

**Abby **– Você está enganado! Não sou Rachel...

_Senhor Louis grita_ – Você! Sempre me desprezando. Saindo com outros homens. Eu te amava... Eu te amo e você nunca me deu valor...

_Abby fica calada. Está muito assustada_._ O homem está muito nervoso. _

_Sr. Louis continua_ – Você disse que eu era um perdedor! Que eu não tinha nada! (_gagueja_) Mas agora eu tenho (_joga vários pacotes de dólares em cima dela_) Veja! Eu consegui... É tudo nosso! Podemos ser felizes. Vou te dar tudo o que você quer!

_O coração de Abby está disparado. Há lágrimas em seus olhos._

NO HOSPITAL

_Luka sai da sala visivelmente alterado. Chunny e os policiais não entendem nada._

_Ele liga para casa da Abby._

_Ninguém atende._

_Sai à procura da weaver que está na triagem._

**Luka** – Chunny falou que foi atacada outro dia.

**Weaver** – É, um maluco que tentou o suicídio. Ninguém conseguiu pegá-lo.

**Luka** – Ela acabou de lembrar que ele foi atendido pela Abby outro dia aqui no hospital. Pode ser o responsável pelo tiro no frentista.

_Kerry emudece..._

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Abby permanece amarada. Seu coração bate descompassadamente. Ela olha para o homem que soluça convulsivamente há alguns minutos. _

_Sente uma ligeira cólica._

**Abby** – Senhor Louis... Por favor. Tente se lembrar. Sou a Dra. Lockart. Atendi você algumas vezes no County... (_sente uma pontada e geme de dor_). Por favor... Não sou Rachel...

**Sr. Louis** _(olha par ela intrigado)_– Dr. Lockart... Mentira! (_grita_) Você sempre inventando coisas Rachel! Não vai me enganar!

NO HOSPITAL

_Luka tenta processar os últimos acontecimentos. _

_Tenta ligar pra Abby novamente. Ninguém atende._

_Kerry está com os policiais. Procuram o prontuário do paciente na esperança de que possam achar algo através do seguro social._

**Kerry** – Aqui está. Consta que ele foi encaminhado para a psiquiatria

_Luka ouve_ – Como!

**Kerry **– Foi indicado pela Abby há algum tempo. Vou até lá ver se descubro alguma coisa

**Policial** – Vou checar o número do seguro social. Talvez consiga localiza-lo.

**Luka** – Faz um bom tempo que estou tentando falar com a Abby. Ninguém atende.

**Kerry** – você acha que ele... Ela...

**Luka** (_passando a mão na cabeça_) – Não sei... Vou até lá.

Kerry olha para Luka preocupada 

CASA DA ABBY

_Luka chega. Deve ter quebrado todos os limites de velocidade no trajeto. Seu coração está disparado._

Toca a campainha uma... Duas... Três vezes. **(Por favor... Atenda...)** Ninguém atende 

_Ele pega a sua cópia e prepara-se para abrir a porta. Percebe que a porta está destrancada._

_Sem pensar duas vezes entra. Não há ninguém em casa..._

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Abby está sentindo fortes cólicas. **Meu Deus** Pensa ela. **O bebê! Preciso fazer alguma coisa**._

**Abby** – Senhor Louis. Preste atenção. Não sou Rachel! Nunca tive nada com o senhor! Tenho outra pessoa...

_Senhor Louis fulmina Abby com o olhar_ – Ele!(_grita_) Já vi vocês juntos... Como tantos outros. Mas não se preocupe. Você vai esquecê-lo. Nem que eu tenha que mata-lo! (_Grita alterado_)

_Abby percebe que ele está armado. Sente outra cólica. Mais forte ainda. Algo está muito errado..._

NO HOSPITAL

_Luka chega correndo. Encontra Kerry._

**Luka** (_ofegante_) – Ela não está em casa! A porta estava aberta e não havia ninguém.

_Kerry olha para Luka assustada com a ficha psiquiátrica do paciente nas mãos. – _Meu Deus!

_Entra o policial._

**Kerry** – Descobriram alguma coisa? Existe a possibilidade de que ele tenha seqüestrado uma de nossas médicas!

**Policial** – Checamos a ficha do sujeito pela internet. O cara é totalmente louco! Foi preso há alguns anos atrás por assédio, perseguição e agressão. Cumpriu alguns meses com acompanhamento psiquiátrico. Conseguiu uma dispensa para ir ao enterro da mãe e fugiu.

_Kerry e Luka entreolham-se assustados._

_O policial continua_ – Parece que agrediu uma garota em sua cidade... A pobre ficou paraplégica.

**Luka**_ (desesperado)_ – Vocês precisam fazer alguma coisa! Ele está com a Abby!

**Policial** – Temos o nome da última pessoa que o empregou. Vamos ver se o localizamos

**Luka – **Ele está obcecado por ela... Sabe onde ela mora... O telefone... _(senta-se com as mãos entre a cabeça)_

**Kerry –** Sejam rápidos. Ela corre perigo!

**Luka** – Por favor... Ela está grávida...

LOCAL DESCONHECIDO

_Abby está em posição fetal. As cólicas estão se tornando insuportáveis. **Luka... Nosso filho**. Há lagrimas em seus olhos. **Estou perdendo nosso bebê...**_

**Abby** (_sua voz está fraca_) – Por favor... Não posso mais ficar aqui... Preciso ir para o hospital... (_contorce-se de dor_)

**Sr. Louis** – Não se preocupe. Assim que tudo se acalmar iremos embora juntos meu amor.

**Abby** – Não... Meu bebê... _A ultima coisa que ouve antes de desmaiar são batidas na porta._

Abram! É a polícia. O prédio está todo cercado! 

**Sr. Louis** – Vocês não vão me pegar novamente! (_olha pra Abby_) Rachel...

_Um tiro..._

_A porta é arrombada. Policiais entram. Luka está com eles._

_Há um corpo no chão. Luka mal percebe. Corre ao encontro de Abby que se encontra caída no chão. Amarrada._

_Ela está mortalmente pálida. Quando vai desamarrá-la percebe o sangue em sua roupa..._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Dez 

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby ainda está desacordada. Luka está ao lado dela. Os policiais entram_.

**Policial** – Ela já acordou? Precisamos do seu depoimento.

**Luka** – Não... Ela ainda não está em condições. Prometo que quando estiver chamo vocês. Por favor. Ela passou por muita coisa...

_O policial tenta argumentar, mas vendo o desespero de Luka, sai._

_Passa-se quarenta minutos que Luka sente como se fossem quarenta dias. Finalmente Abby abre os olhos._

**Abby** – Luka... (S_ua voz ainda está muito fraca. Há lágrimas em seus olhos_) Eu perdi... Nosso bebê...

**Luka **– Você precisa descansar...

**Abby **(_chorando_) – Por favor... Me fale...

**Luka** – Não... Mas foi por pouco...

_Abby chora._

**Abby** – Tive tanto medo! Quando comecei a sentir as cólicas me dei conta de que queria este filho mais que qualquer coisa. Nunca iria me perdoar se algo tivesse acontecido.

**Luka** – O pior já passou.

_Abby tenta falar alguma coisa, mas adormece._

_Kerry entra_

**Kerry** – Como ela está?

**Luka** – Fora de perigo. Mas perdeu muito sangue... (_olha pra Kerry_). Apenas por um milagre não perdeu o bebê.

_Kerry olha para luka. Sorri. E sai_

_Algum tempo depois Abby está acordada. Acabou de prestar seu depoimento. Quando os policiais saem Luka senta-se ao seu lado._

**Abby** – Sr. Louis... Meu paciente... Era ele o tempo todo. As flores... Os telefonemas... Eu devia ter desconfiado.

**Luka **_(acariciando os cabelos de Abby)_ – Você não tinha como saber.

**Abby** – Mas eu deveria saber! Tantas coincidências... (_uma lágrima escapa_) Vivia esbarrando com ele fora do hospital. Na rua... No metrô... Nunca percebi que havia algo errado.

_Luka segura suas mãos. Leva-as até os lábios_. – Agora está tudo bem. Não vamos mais falar sobre isso.

**Abby** – Quase perdi nosso filho. Tive tanto medo... Ainda tenho.

**Luka **– Você vai precisar de repouso absoluto por uns tempos. Houve muito sangramento. Mas vai dar tudo certo. (_beija sua testa_). Eu... Queria pedir desculpas...

**Abby** (_estranhando_) – Desculpas?

**Luka** – É... Não tinha o direito de pedir pra Weaver alterar seus plantões. Deveríamos ter conversado antes.

**Abby** – Tudo bem...

**Luka** – Você ficou chateada... (_sorri_) Aliás, você ficou furiosa. Pensou que só estava preocupado com o bebê... (_passa a mão na barriga de Abby_). Nem me passou pela cabeça quando falei com ela. Era com você que estava preocupado... Alguma coisa me dizia que este cara era louco.

**Abby** – Eu devia ter sido mais sensata... Estava me portando como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Se tivesse agido diferente não teria posto a vida do bebê em risco.

_Luka olha pra Abby, que continua_ – Quando vi que poderia perder o bebê, percebi que quero este filho mais que tudo. (_olha pra Luka_) Quero ter este filho com você...

_Luka segura suas mãos. Abby continua._ – Quero um menino com o seu jeito, pra me deixar doida com suas travessuras... Ou, quem sabe, uma menininha...

_Os dois se beijam_

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Com o gênio da mãe...

**Abby **(_sorrindo_) – Você acha que agüenta?

**Luka** – Com você do meu lado agüentarei todos os cinco que teremos depois!

**Abby** – LUKA!

FIM


End file.
